1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sound-flag synchronized action controller, particularly, to the use of sound, voice or dominant beat of music impulse to control blower wind velocity in flagpole interior to create beautiful view and higher potential movements of action-flag.
2. Description of Prior Art
Using blower to fly flag, using valve to control airflow, using switch to connect electrical poles and using sound to activate light chase are known in prior arts. Known prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,510; U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,921; U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,123; U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,649; U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,837; U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,535; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,050; U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,753; U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,250; U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,341; U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,270
U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,304; U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,615; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,808; U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,861; U.S. Pat. No. D536,436
U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,913; U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,111; U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,221; U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,513; U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,656; U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,750; U.S. Pat. No. RE38,069
U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,929; U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,376; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,695; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,696
Each of these prior design arts fulfills its respective in objectives and requirements but did not disclose a new device: the sound-flag synchronized movement controller, new theory and new method of action-flag actions in the new invention.
To address these problems, the sound-flag synchronized action controller provides the means to control and activate the action-flag actions.
Thus, it is necessary to make a changing in theory and the operation way of flag in order to create beautiful view and higher potential movements of action-flag.